


Controlled Senses

by PervertedAnimeGirl



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Childhood Memories, Culture Shock, Dancing and Singing, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Feels, Flashbacks, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Not at the beginning though, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Partial Mind Control, Slow Burn, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervertedAnimeGirl/pseuds/PervertedAnimeGirl
Summary: Takumi confronted a thief who stole armor from Nohr and Hoshido while they are clearly at war. He finds out it’s his past lover. She took her chance to have fun with him. Non-Con turned Pleasure turned Addiction.





	1. Chapter 1: We meet again, My Love

Feet stomping in a fast pace as they followed someone in the trees. Takumi stopped and aimed his bow to the stranger. He shot an arrow, heading straight towards the opposing stranger.

It wasn’t enough to stop them, so they backflipped back into the ground to dodge out of the way. Takumi snarled when his attack didn’t hit. He pulled another arrow, ready to shoot.

He hated the thief who stole from Hoshido. She wore a Nohrian chest plate, armored boots, and shoulder pads. She also had Hoshidan archer’s trousers on with a blue and white Hoshidan cape. Her right hand has a glove, belonging to Hoshido while the left has the Nohrians armored glove. Her mask hid her face, but he can see her black hair and mischievous smirk.

Her whisper went in and out of his ear like a wispy rush of wind. “Takumi. How dare you not recognize me. You wouldn’t be shooting at me once you recognize me.”

“You think your words would fool me?” He shouts angrily at her. “You will die by my hands!”

A giggle erupted from her, confusing the prince of Hoshido.

“My my. Stubborn one, aren’t ya, like always.” She sighed the last part to herself, but he can hear it clearly, “but that was one of the reasons that I loved you. You'll lose all will to even fight me if I have my mask off.”

Confusion nearly riddled his face. He snapped out of it before she could deceive him any further. He growls. He pulled the arrow, aiming right at her. His eyes fierce and ready to kill. 

She rolled her eyes, dropping the bag she had, pouring Hoshidan weapons on the forest floor. This action confused Takumi even further. She starts to walk up to the prince to take a closer look.

He was prepared to shoot. “Stop right there! You won’t go any-“ Before he could finish his sentence, her face was revealed. His hand trembled as Fujin Yumi’s arrow disappeared out of sight. He back away as his body shook with shock. Brown eyes stared back at him, glaring with a devilish smirk. “Chloé?” He asked with his voice trembling too.

She puts the mask on, teasing him with her famous smirk. “I tooooold youuuuuu.” She giggles in a teasing voice while she walks forward, her face near his as she lifts her hand to aim at Takumi's forehead. "I told you... That you will lose all will to fight **me**!" 

His face was full of shock. He couldn't believe that his former lover is here. He loved her so much, but he had to return back to Hoshido to help out with the war against Nohr. But why is she taking both Hoshidan and Nohrian armor and weapons? The again, she is a stubborn one who hate war, so it would be natural if she were to visit him and steal weapons so that no one could even use it.

But he's still in shock that she's right there. She's just right in front of him, and he almost shot her, too!

"Now, ~Prince Takumi~ Relax and fall into..." Before he can snap out of his shocked stupor, she placed her index finger on his forehead, "a world of pain and pleasure."

Shock waves enveloped his body with increasing intensity. "C-CHLOE!" He screams. He can't stop the assault on his body. He couldn't even control his body anymore as he trembles and twitch when his skin is increasing with sensitivity. His hand was trembling, causing the prince to drop his bow to the ground. His legs felt like jelly as he starts to clutch himself as his adorable moans continue to escape his mouth involuntarily. He is now on his knees, trembling.

He asked through his moaning, "W-what did you..." Another moan came out, but he managed to get the last word out, "do?" 

A giggle came out of her mouth. Her Nohrian hand was placed on her chest as she explained, "Oh~ It's a tiny spell that I learned. Depending on the area of the head I touched," he's trying to keep himself steady, but his legs gave out. "Will cause you unbareable pain," The intense feeling was so strong, specially around the groin area. He placed his other hand in between his legs to calm the feeling down. All that did was make him shudder with pure bliss. "Or addictive sexual pleasure." 

Takumi's hips moved deeper into his hand, causing another shiver up his spine. No! He has to fight this feeling, but he couldn't close his mouth to stop his moaning. What if someone would see him in this embarrassing state? What if these intense feeling won't stop? He can't allow anyone to see him like this.

"If you think anyone would see this, then I made sure they won't. I lead you to a place that no one would ever see us." She went on one knee to kneel down to make sure her former lover can see her. "Think of no one. but me." She begins to pat his head, causing another sexual scream to come out of him. His whole body is trembling even harder, if that were possible.

"Oh, I also forgot to tell you, since your sexual sensitivity has increased by 50%, that now a simple tap would make you feel aroused. I bet your clothes that are rubbing against you are arousing you, too."

He moaned out, "C-Chloe! P-please ~Nya <3~ It's too much!" It's embarrassing, but he can't help it at all. He can feel a bulge coming out of his trouser on his hand. And it wants to be touched. He'll lose his mind if this continues on! He didn't realized his closed eyes till he opened them to look at her leering brown eyes. It make him shiver. Both fear and excitement ran down his spine as she looks to him with an equally intense stare. 

 She smiled, as if she couldn't contain it any longer. Takumi's handsomely lewd face is going to cause her to gush, but she has to remain calm. If she doesn't, then she won't be able to control herself. At the same time, his hand is right on his crotch. The fun would end if he comes too soon. 

With a smirk, she ripped Takumi's hands off of his groin. His denied whimpers almost made her shudder with excitement, so she made a silent squeal instead. Instead of focusing on his moans, she flipped him around, still holding onto his wrist, and took the other one off his torso, and have them behind his back. Out of her pocket, she gotten out her handcuffs and cuffed his hands together behind his back. 

He feels his hands are tied behind him in a quick pace. His eyes weren't focused. Whatever she did to him, it's making to too weak to fight back. Every inch of his being was stared down by her. He can feel her glaring down on him. His face warmed up a little, embarrassed that she's looking at him like that. Another wave of electrical pleasure flowed into his body, making him shiver.

Chloe flips him over as his body shook with anticipation. He can feel his hands crushed beneath his back. He looks to her hands as they start to show his bare chest. He then hid his face out of embarrassment when his cheeks gotten red. He moans as she played with his nipples, loudly. His nippled was already hard from his over stimulated body. He wanted to curl and die for his voice. Hide away and never return, but she remained quiet, looking down with curiosity as she listened to his gasps and moans. 

With the Hoshidan hands, she played, twisted, and flicked his one nub. He couldn't stop his body from jumping a little when she's messing around with it. His loud moans echoed through the forest. He can feel his toes curl up in his shoes and his legs twitched uncontrollably. She then crushed the prince’s nipple with her thumb, rocking it back and forth in a vibrating manner. His eyes widen, legs going upward, and Takumi cried from the slight pain transforming into intense pleasure. 

The Nohrian hand cupped his face, sending shivers up his spine. "You're way too irresistible. You're like a drug. If so, no wonder drugs are addicting~” 

Without his consent, she locked her lips onto his. It slightly shocked him for a moment, then he deepened the kiss, feeling like nothing is empty on his mouth anymore. He moans into the kiss when she pinched the other nub, harder than the original one. She took that chance and tapped the tip of her tongue, asking Takumi for entrance... more like making him beg for entrance.

It made him shiver. Of course she would tease him while in this state. His body felt like it’s being sexually assaulted by everything touching his skin - his clothes, the grassy ground, and the slight wind blowing - but it also wants more. And her teasing and nipple rubs are starting to drive him mad. His cock twitch in his trousers. Dammit, he can’t control his body anymore.

Chloe sees Takumi opening his mouth wide for her.... She wants to get her strap-on right now and fuck his face! Noooooo... control. Control herself before doing so. Instead, she plunged her tongue in his mouth. 

He whimpered a little bit as his body shook intensely. She could’ve sworn that he could’ve orgasmed from that. She loved her powers. It’s so sexy! She couldn’t help but smile in the kiss as Takumi is putty on her hands. 

Her Nohrian hand stopped cupping his face, and starts to creep down to his stomach, then near the pelvic area. She felt him shift, spreading his legs wider for her hand to have an easier access to her crotch area. Of course she doesn't go there. She, instead, massaged his inner thighs, almost grazing her fingertips on his crotch. Her hand can feel his legs tremble. 

He let out a frustrated groan. And she’s loving every bit of his sexual agony. Vain Prince of Hoshido is a whimpering mess for her. Nothing could be anymore arousing than the thought of it. 

Oh wait. She wanted to giggle through the kiss, but if she did, then she had to stop working his mouth as he sounds like he’s close to orgasm. She stopped massaging his thigh, causing another whimper from him. She loved teasing him to no end. 

He wanted to growl, but her tongue kept pushing it down, pleasuring him even more. When she stopped her massages and kisses, his body felt a wave of disappointments shrouded him. He looks to her, glaring at the way she stopped. His eyes widen in fear instead. She had the most mischievous and devilish grin on her face that can make any demon run away from her. 

Chloe reached for her pockets slowly. She made sure that he couldn't see the object that she has in her hand. Her arm moved quickly, striking at an area of the crotch which made him cry out in pain, but in incredible euphoria. Takumi wanted to growl at her. Cry out in anger at her for doing something so dirty to him; glare daggers at her! Yet all that came out were whines from the impact as his eyes clouded with sexual want. 

He wanted to die right now. The proud Hoshidan Prince wants to especially die when he hears her teasing voice, saying, "This little area is called the perineum. Press hard enough, and it can make naughty boys, like you, cum.” 

He shivered when she whispered the last part in his ear. Pleasure was overrunning his other senses. Takumi still feels the pain from the strike, but the over sexual feeling was drowning it away. He breathes heavily. Her stupid powers is making this difficult to know what pain and pleasure is! It's annoying, and his fucking legs refused to close for him! 

Then something moved at the place where she strike. It sent shivers running down his spine.

Whatever she has in her hand, it's vibrating! He moaned out again, feeling his cock twitched from neglect. She heard her giggle again. Her voice shook his core when she whispered in his ear, "Let's see how naughty you are~ Are you gonna cum from this? Without me touching your dick?"

The prideful prince tried to fight the bindings on his wrists, but his back arced from the vibrations. It feels so good! He doesn't want to admit it verbally, but he wants to cum from this if his pride didn't want it to be so. Yet he let out an embarrassing moan from his gaping mouth. Anyone would've laughed at his humiliating situation. Not her, though. Her mouth may be in a smirk, but her eyes are looking at him tenderly. He bit his lips as his cheeks became red. He turned his flushed face away so she wouldn't look. 

Chloe looks at him with lustful but innocent eyes. He's so cute to the point it's a crime. His shyness takes the cake, too. And, oh god, those moans are addictive to listen to. It's unfortunate that he turned his head away from her. She can't see his face. She pressed the vibrators harder on that spot she hit to see him moaned louder. He pants with his cute and soft lips. 

Where she's from, courtship isn't subtle like in Nohr or Hoshido. It isn't rare to see people who liked each other kissing each other in public. It's at least gold to see someone from those two nations doing couple things. Like now. Chloe sees the man she loves bare chest with a subtle red on his cheeks. This is more than gold to her! 

This was the last straw! She gushed out loud, kissing his cheeks like a doting mother, "You're too cute! Too irresistible! Oh Takumi, I love you too much!" She continued to kiss his cheeks with so much affection. 

When she lifted up her head, Takumi sent a flushed glare at her. The glare ceased though. He couldn't continue because of the smile on her face was no longer that mischievous smirk; now a gushing fan-girl like one with her cheeks red. He hated to admit it, but when she gets like that, he couldn't stay mad at her. He even likes it when she's like that, if he were to be honest. Even with their long time apart, she truly is happy to see him again. It has been long, hasn't it?

In his mind, this touching moment only made the feeling even stronger than before. He gasps along with his legs twitching. His eyes couldn't focus anymore. His gut was twisting in a pleasurable manner. The vibrations feels even more intense. He threw his head back as he moaned out her name.

"C-Chloe!" He cried out. Tears threatened to drip out of his eyes. He couldn't control his facial expressions any longer. His member twitched upward, but his loincloth got in the way. "I'm going to-"

She whispers gentle, "Then cum. Cum all you want."

He couldn't handle it any longer. He cried out, eyes widen with his pupils dilated small, shouting her name to the heavens, "CHLOE!" His body twitched uncontrollably, moaning loudly as he road his orgasm. He felt his loincloth getting a little wet, making him cringe out of embarrassment. He's still moaning after she took the vibrator off his perineum. She sees his sweaty bare chest rise up and lower down as he pants. Who knew a guy can be this hot; his define every feature on him, but still soft enough to compare it with mochi. This man is way too perfect to compare to any other guy.

Even though he came from that, she wasn't done. Far from it, actually. She smiled, tilting her head while looking on him. Going in for another kiss, she hugs him closely. Takumi hums in the kiss, laughing a tiny bit. She releases him from the kiss with a confused expression. 

He shakes his head and sighs, "You know it would be a lot better if I wasn't tied down, right?" A little red went on her face. She is so cute, but only for her ears to hear. No one else. If one of his family members were to hear that from his voice, he would die of embarrassment.

But he blinked when he saw her smiling. She giggles out, playfully, "You think we're done with just one?"

Dread went in his stomach. Oh fucking hell. This girl really likes to screw with him, doesn't she? Figuratively and literally. She smiled. "Oh, seems the spell faded away. Time for another dosage."

Oh crap! "Chloe!" He shouts with his eyes wide with fear. "Don't you dare! We are not doing this again- AH!" Too late. She poked his forehead again, causing him to scream out as his skin became sexually sensitive again. "D-Dammit- Ah~~ C-Chloe!" He stutters out of frustration and pleasure while his cock feels neglect again. He’s also really sensitive from that orgasm too! His eyes would've rolled to the back of his head if his pride wasn't telling himself to stop. 

A smirk graced her lips as she already knows what to do. Before she does anything else, she took off Takumi's boots off, so it doesn't get in the way. She grabbed the waistline of Takumi's trousers and pulled them down in a quick pace. She felt herself nearly twitched when Takumi shivered from the cool air on his legs. 

In her other pocket, she got out a bottle of some sorts. She takes off both the Nohrian and Hoshidan gloves first, then lathered the liquid from the bottle on her fingers of her one hand. She can feel the prince's curious gave upon applying the lube on her hand. Guess lube wasn't created during the 1600s. (This is where I'm guess this took place in.) Ooooh, he's going to be in a big surprise.

She placed the bottle down, and untie his loincloth, slowly and teasingly. A red hue spread across his cheeks, embarrassed that he's now bare before her. His cock has a cute pink color to it. It's not pathetically small, but not too big enough that it would hurt anyone, and it's still pretty hard from last round. Just right. The sight wants to make her giggle as she drools. She can't wait to dive in right then and there.

Chloe used the non-lube hand and grasped his member. He gasps, his head getting dizzy. He must be sooo sensitive that he may even cum right then and there. A little drool came from her mouth. She couldn’t help it. He was so sexy. 

And that nice expression he has on his face. He’s close, and not in a cumming way. Close to a certain facial expression that every hentai lover knows about. And she felt his dick twitched when her hand slowly went to the base, and up back to the tip. What a sight. She needs him in more lewd situations like this. 

Takumi yelped when she started to tease his tip. It’s humiliating that he’s hard again! His denied screams turned into delicious moans of pleasure. All pride was starting to be thrown away. Pleasure courses through his body as she works his cock teasingly and smoothly. 

His toes curled when she teased the tip again with her thumb. She was gently letting go of his cock. Only her index finger and her thumb remained, going up and down. His body is becoming desperate. He can’t take this teasing anymore!

"Ah! fffFFF-Fuck! NNNnnn! M-more!" He begged as his hips are twitching. He moaned out, his voice getting sloppier, "P-please! AAAH! Make me cum!" 

She smiled when he started to not mind his moans any more, and he's even begging! She grabbed the base again, then works fast, going up and down with her hand in a quick pace. She looks at Takumi’s face when his hips are moving upwards now. His face no longer had that scowl. It looks likes his mouth is about to melt off his face. His eyes going to the back of his mind. Now he’s really feeling good. 

And yet... we can’t forget about the lubed hand, should we? She took her lubed fingers, and started to put one in his ass while he’s distracted with his cock. Takumi looks down again when he felt something intruding his arse hole, and his eyes widen. His ass is being filled. She's even wiggling her finger to find a sensitive spot. This can't be happening!

Yet the spell he's in is making the prince feel only sexual pleasure. His vision is getting spotty with stars on the side. His mind is spinning. He's getting dizzy from the overstimulation from his cock and ass. Takumi never knew being fucked in the ass felt so good. 

Chloe put in another digit in. She starts to make a scissoring motion, stretching his ass. He cried out, the little logic in his mind speaking out, "AH! Chloe! Stop it! M-my mind!" 

"Hm?" She asked in a teasing tone. "What about it?" She whispered the last part. That spell really is turning his pain into intense pleasure. She thinks ones last push would-

"My- KYA!" He was close... so very close. That face she was longing to see. He's speaking in gibberish, so that means he's almost there. "Aaaah HAAAaaa~ Meye Mwind-AH-is breaking AAAHhhh~!" 

Took the words right out of her mouth. When she hit his sensitive spot, he screamed out. His body is trembling.  _Jackpot,_ she thought as she continuously hit his prostate and worked his dick in a rapid speed. He was screaming, laughing even. She never knew anyone's mind could flip out just like that. She can feel her own pussy twitching. 

His walls begin to clamp down on her fingers. He's about to cum... She can't allow that. Not until she gets her final toy out.

Takumi's stomach risen up, moaning loudly. Guess it's a good time then never. That's when she released his cock and pulled her fingers out of his ass. His voice hitched. A whine escaped his gaping mouth from that denied pleasure. She can even see his ass is twitching.

Chloe blinked a little when Takumi called out her name. She looked to him with a confused expression, "P-please..." His voice... his voice is making her have a freaking orgasm! She wanted to scream in a gushing way. His eyes unfocused, but pleading, "Please make me cum... Chloe~" He spread his legs out. "Make me cum~"

...

...

Mentally, she is gaping like a fish. She tried to think of something to say, but closed her mouth because she felt like she was about to say something stupid. What she did in her mind instead was clapped her hands together and praised and thanked whatever god gave her this beautifully sexy boyfriend prince. She wanted to shed manly tears of joy right at that moment. She can finally die in peace now. 

But she still has to obey the prince's commands, though. She can't deny that. She licked her lips, complying with his pleas. She kissed him deeply, feeling his moans on her lips. Before he could open his mouth again so her tongue can come in, she backed away from the kiss, smirking down on him. She stood up and walked to another bag next to the bag of weapons she stole from Hoshido. Takumi was too weak to look over to her direction, but it didn't matter now since she's back in between his legs again. 

His eyes widen and shudders. In her one hand was the same bottle she used to lube up her hand, but her other hand was making him tremble. Not just out of fear; out of anticipation. Her other hand had a pink rubber dildo with a strap, and many pink bumps. The sight of it made him drool. 

She straps on the dildo around her waist. He couldn't wait any minute now. He wanted to cum. All of his pride and dignity was thrown out of the window. His ass felt so empty and his neglected dick needed to be touched. He needs his release. She used the lube to coat the dildo so it won’t hurt him.

His girlfriend is making it worse now. She's teasing his rim with the tip on the dildo. His body twitched when it wasn't going in. His body is getting even more sensitive. He may orgasm from this, but he wanted more. "I need it." He whined. 

A giggle erupted from her lips in a mischievous manner. She whispered in his ear. "Need what?"

Takumi's mind is blanking out. He needs it. His mind is begging for it. She sees it in his eyes. "P-put it inside." 

She hums. Chloe aimed the dildo to his ass, but went upwards, next to his hard cock. His cock gave a little jump from it. “What inside of where?” She giggles. 

“T-that cock...” he felt like he was about to cry. A desperate whore who needed a dick up his ass. “Put that cock inside of me... Inside my ass.” 

“Of course, my prince.~” she smiled. Without a second thought, she forcefully shoved the bumpy dildo in his ass. 

Takumi screamed out. The lumps are hitting his sensitive spots! He feels his ass quivering with delight. A shaky grin formed on his face when she started thrusting in and out of him. Tears begin to come out of his eyes as his erogenous areas are being assaulted. 

“AAAAHA HAAAHhhhhh!” He screeched. It’s too good! It felt too good! It’s to the point that his mind is being fucked the same way she’s fucking his ass. 

That nice face of his can’t compare. Her handsomely lewd boyfriend is the only one who can turn her on. She loved seeing his prideful face contort into a shamelessly, slutty face. 

She can feel it too. That his ass is wrapping nicely on the makeshift cock. It’s hitting every erotic area in that nice butt of his. An idea popped in her mind. Of course, she still wants to look at his face, but she’ll do it for a while before he cums. 

With one swift motion, she took the dildo out of his ass. Another whine came from his distorted mouth. She then flipped him overs his face on the ground with his ass in the air. She struck his ass with the dildo again. 

The new position he’s in made him high. It's reaching other areas he didn't know it could reach. "tOOOooo Deeep!" He moaned out, but he had a wacky smile on his face. 

This position is so sexy. Chloe is also using her  weight to shove the dildo harder in his ass. She glared down with a smirk on her face when he kept screaming out in pleasure. This cock is pretty thick too, so it’s really hitting every place in his ass. 

She might be enjoying this a little too much. Chloe can feel those moans in her very heart and soul. And she can feel his hips rocking, trying to feel the force of the cock going back in. He must be in a high from all this ass fucking. So is she.

But it was a little disappointing, though. She can’t see his cute face. He does have those adorable moans, but still. She nibbles on his ear. She felt him shiver from it. 

It was getting annoying now. She took the cock out again and flipped him over again, except crotch is higher in the air.

His face... his face is so cute. He’s panting with a little drool coming from his mouth. The irises of his eyes are unfocused and small. Her eyes became soft. She can’t stop the lust in her eyes. That ahegao face she always wanted to see. It’s there! 

His face of delight is sweet to see, but she wished that she can taste his cock. Tease it with her tongue to tip him over the edge. Well, at least there’s a thing called hands. 

She continued to thrust into his hips. He’s in a high. He loves it. She’s making him feel so incredibly good. If this continues, he’s going to cum! 

A new sensation made him scream out. He looks over to see Chloe’s hand is pumping his hard cock. The pleasure he’s enduring is too violent! His head is spinning too much. 

“C-CHLOE!” He screamed out again. “YAEEAH!” He can’t think straight. Pleasure is overtaking his whole being. 

His back arches when she hit his prostate. Joy took over his mind as he smiled while moaning out. He screamed to the heavens her name as she started to thrust even harder now. 

“THerE!!! FUCK ME THERE- NNNAAAHH~!”

Rhythmically, pounding into his ass. Her hand rubbing and teasing his cock. He tried to say something, but all the words were lost within the pleasure he’s being dealt with. Her face, too. The smile on her is causing both the pleasure and joy to increase. 

He shook violently as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His vision went spotty with black dots and yellow stars while his tongue couldn’t stay in his cute little mouth. Then, white liquid splashed on Takumi’s chest and face. 

Chloe made sure that he wasn’t stopping when she kept thrusting. She knew how painful another denial would’ve been.

Soon, all the white quickly came out, but for a very long time. She wonders how those balls could even contain that much sperm. This seemed like it was from a hentai or something. It didn’t matter to her because she sees him breathing heavily while moaning out. She pulls out of him when he’s done and sees him shiver.

Cum covered his chest, face, her hand, and even some on her cheek. She couldn’t help her curiosity when she brought the sperm covers finger to her lips to taste the white liquid. Sweet as can be, but salty like salted caramel, if she were to compare. It was hot. 

She got the key for the handcuffs and unlock his chains. With his hands free, he took her into a warm embrace, snuggling closer to her. “I missed you,” she couldn’t help but hiccuped, feeling tears form from her eyes. 

Takumi cupped her cheek, kissing the other one. “I’ve missed you, too.” 

With a little push, now she’s on the ground. The smile on her face gleamed in joy. He couldn’t help but smile, too. 

He stopped cupping her face and tapped her nose. “Time for a little payback.” 

She couldn’t help but giggle, a little too happy for her situation. “Then we get to the main act?” 

He nodded. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck to feel his warmth. Their lips locked again, except, no tongue. Just a simple kiss as they both fell into each other’s warmth. He starts taking off the dildo off of her waist and her clothes were next. 

With a sigh, she fully invites him in her bare body as they whisper their names and say sweet nothings to each other.


	2. Chapter 2: How we've met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya know, this is totally out of whim.

It's like any day for these two. Takumi walking through the Hoshidan city. Chloe was just sitting in her room, watching anime on her computer. Nothing is enough. Not for them, anyways. 

It seemed like nothing was good enough for Takumi. He wants to do more to get his family's affection. Chloe can't satisfy her mother. She always expect more and more from her daughter. It hurts knowing that it's never enough. 

Chloe decided to look at YouTube videos. She usually goes there to watch her favorite LP YouTubers like Chuggaaconroy and MasaeAnela to see any games she would be interested in. One subject really interested her though. Fire Emblem Fates. Chloe knew that the story is both confusing and shit, but her friends said play it for the characters more than the story.

No none of her favorite YouTubers had any footage of them, so she decided to look at some random YouTube page to see if there's anything on there. 

But something caught her eye. It was an image of Takumi sitting on the lakeside, looking upon the water onto his reflection. She knows a friend that is head-over-heels for this guy, telling her that he's the youngest brother of the royal family that are opposing each other. The friend also gave her many memes of the pineapple head as well. Curiosity struck her and clicked on the video to see what's with it. She sees that man, looking in the water, or... at her.

Takumi need to find a private place to train. Somewhere he knows no one will interrupt him. That's where he came upon a lakeside. It's really peaceful here. He looks around, seeing if anyone is here. 

Merely shrugging, he decided to sit down because it's really nice here. He looks in the water to see it's really clear! It's clear enough that you can compare this water to glass. He touches the surface to cause a ripple effect. Then, the ripples begins to form into a face. He blinks, and takes a closer look to the water.

He saw it. A girl with black hair and brown eyes covered with square glasses, looking to him. He tilts his head, and rubs his eyes to only realize he's not dreaming. There is a girl looking at his direction. She also has an equally confused expression on her face. 

 ** _"What the hell?"_** She asks, tilting her head. She looked down, now having a shocked expression instead. **_"Is this a livestream?"_**

One of his brows arch up, looking skeptically at her. He asked, fully confused, "What's a livestream?"

She automatically looks back at him. Her eyes widen. Instead of taking any hints anymore, he reaches down. He may touch the water again, but something was telling him to reach down. To his surprise, when he hit the water, his fingers weren't wet. 

That's when an ear piercing screech was heard from her end. **_"WHAT THE FUCK?!"_**

Chloe tosses the computer across her bed, screaming. Her heart rate starts to increase. Her finger nervous finger twitched. She did not expect Takumi's fingers to reach out for her! 

Ok. It must be stress. Yeah. Stress is causing her to hallucinate. This isn't real at all! How could it be even possible for his fingers to just come up and reach out for her face.

That's what she would've thought, but there was a cry of pain. It hisses out,  _ **"Ow?!"**_

Her stomach dropped when he said that. She crawled on all four to her computer to see Takumi clutching his hand, cradling it. She's still questioning what the hell is going on, but she felt bad for him. She rubbed her, and in a low voice, she said, "S-sorry."

A glare went straight at her, causing her to flinch. He merely huffed, looking to the side. She fidgets uncomfortably. "H-How?" She asked herself, biting her bottom lip. 

He tilt his head in confusion. He then asked,  ** _"How? What do you mean by how? Wasn't this your doing?"_** He eyed her as his face looked skeptical. She blinked. Chloe thought this was the trick of the computer. Is it not?

She shook her head, answering, "No. If so, then I didn't know that my computer could do that. If it's even my computer."

He brows made a V shape as his face was riddled in confusion. _ **"Computer?"**_

Her eyes widen in realization. She cringes to herself, and explained, "Oh! A computer is a decent size device that allows you to see a network of information, like what's it's doing right now... but..." She stopped right there. How was she going to explain to Takumi that it can't do this hoopla? Magic can be unpredictable, so it's going to be hard to explain anything to him. 

Takumi scratches his head. A device that can allows you to see networks of information? That's absurd! Then she could've easily sent information about him to the Nohrian Royal Family in an instant! 

 _ **"But it can't do whatever you did before."**_ She then pokes her fingers out to him. And he saw a finger come out. She pulls back, and said,  ** _"I don't know how that's even possible.”_**

She looks down, and he hears clicking. This girl seemed so focused on something. Was she spreading information about this location?! He then asked her in a frantic voice, "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" 

She glared down, the typing slowing down a little bit. The girl looked back to him, and answered, _**"I was typing on my computer to see if there's any information about this situation. This situation is straight out of a fanfiction, if you know what that is. It's way too unreal for it happen."**_   She bit the nail of her thumb, glaring at different directions at the prince. 

He paid no mind because one word actually caused him to groan. That cursed word. "Don't mention that word. My retainers, Hinata and Oboro shows theirs to me, and they're about me." Shuddering, he looked back at her, her brown eyes blinked to him, her glasses fell to her nose. 

A giggle erupted from her mouth. His eyes widen as she continued to laugh and breathed out 'oh god' from under her breath. A blush went across his cheeks while his face scrunches up in anger. Why on earth did he mentioned that to her!? Someone he barely knew! "W-what's so funny, you wench?! Stop laughing!"

Her laughing didn't stop as she giggled, _ **"H-hey! At l-least it wasn't *gasps* explicit!"**_ Her laughter continued, clutching her stomach.

Tears formed from her eyes as Takumi's face was getting redder. Out of embarrassment or rage, she doesn't know-maybe even both-but she tries to stop her laughing. It slowly died down to snicker as she hears Takumi shouting out her. His pouty face was actually adorable, so it was kind of hard to stop laughing completely. 

She continues to type on her computer. Chloe is still getting into the Fire Emblem series, so she has no idea what a retainer is. She knew that the other definition, something that holds your teeth, but the raven head knew that's not the retainer Takumi was talking about. But it didn't stop her from thinking it's funny. 

Typing along, she sees the definition. The first two wasn't exactly he's talking about. Then she saw the last definition.   
(Retainer- 3rd Definition; a servant or follower of a noble or wealthy person, especially one that has worked for a person or family for a long time)

Chloe hums to herself, "Ooooh. So that's what a retainer is." She stared intently at the computer screen. 

Takumi's confused yet annoyed face looked at her when she closed the tab. She blinked and looked left, then right. He backed his head, then leaned forward to ask her, **_"What?"_**

She gave a closed and quiet cough. Chloe pushed her glassed to her eyes and gave a cheeky smile. She merely shrugged with a mischievous smile. Taku-memes' face gave her the biggest frown ever that made her laugh again. She asked, "What? XD"

He opened his mouth, but closed it again. The prince shook his head and stared at her with his amber eyes. He breathes in and asked, **_"You didn't know what a retainer is?"_**

Shrugging again, she raised her hands in the air to show that she's surrendering, and said, "Hey, listen, there might be information about you, but that doesn't mean I know any of it!" She gave him the biggest trolling smile to him. 

The day continued as Takumi was yelling at her, and almost leaving right then and there, and Chloe teasing the poor prince from his wits end. She continuously explained everything from her world, a type of world that is more advanced and with no magic. 

Takumi's eyes widen when she also said that he was fiction in her world. She merely shrugged again and told him that while researching him, he seemed to be really popular with lots of Fire Emblem fans, which made him bite the bottom of his lip. She even gave him facts that her friends told her, that Nohr and Hoshido was based off these places called Europe and Japan. 

He asked her questions after question which she provided by 'typing' on her computer to find some results. She even got out a tiny device called a 'smartphone' as the both of them watch videos about Hoshido and Nohr. Takumi was surprised that his Fujin Yumi is based off a wind god. He even learned that she was also into anthropology as she continued to talk about her home nation called 'America'. 

https://youtu.be/6HMEObtn0aA

https://youtu.be/PCq0TFuuAAM

The sky began to dim down, causing Takumi to finally call it a day. Chloe also yawned. Before Takumi headed back, he turned back to the water's surface, and said, "Hey."

Chloe rubbed her eyes humming, "Hm?" She looked back to see him looking at her.

"What's your name?" He asked, staring intently at her. 

With another yawn, she answered, "Chloe." She stretched her arms upward and continued, "Chloe Jackson."

"Chloe..." He hummed to himself. "Well... I'll see you later, Chloe. ~~Goodnight.~~ " The youngest prince waved goodbye and walked away.

"'night." she said groggily. Before she exit out of the tab, she favorited the link, then closed her laptop and fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give Kitsune Hawk some love for making me remember there was an actual video on Hoshido and Nohr’s reference of Eastern and Western history and lifestyles. They talk so much about the characters and their lore in history. You all who loves anthropology just as I do, you’ll love this video. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and these videos. Bye my little pervs!


	3. Chapter 3: Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again. That's all there is to it.

Takumi walked to the forest path. The scenery of green, brown and blue was clear. The leaves crunch beneath his feet while walking on the said path. This day just goes on, and all he hears about are his siblings. Word after word about them, not him. 

This area is peaceful, no one to interrupt him and he won't hear anything about his siblings. It's quite a nice change of pace. And he can also train while he's at it. 

He shot another arrow to a target he placed on the trees, cracking into little bits. The tiny waves of water relaxes him after each shot, but it was distracting. He looked to the pool of water, seeing it's clear surface. The sandy ground and little bits of algae is visible, just like before. 

Yet there's not sign of that girl from yesterday. He doesn't even know why he's even trying. Well, he doesn't miss her or anything. For all he knew, she could be a Nohrian spy trying to get information out of him. That girl was pretty annoying, too. Then again, she did have a pretty good taste in agriculture. She also gushed a little when she even saw how good he was with the bow.

Ok, he may have showed off a bit, but she didn't stop her aweing at all. She asked about his home world, and compared it to some places in Japan. Even the protective wall in Hoshido is a reference to two things in her world, the Great Wall of China and a Japanese god known as Susano-o. 

And he would lie if he said he wasn't interested in her world as well. There's seemed to be a lot of things Hoshido has that are common in this country called Japan. Even her country called America, he was interested in. Using oil as fuel for many things and using electricity for lights, heat, and communication? Even people going to the moon was even more insane to find out that you can't breathe there and you need a full body suit. What other scientific discovery happened in her world?!

Even now, he's wondering where this girl is at. He's looking at it from different angles, but no signs of that woman. Takumi leaned forward, on his knees. He merely sighed to himself, cursing a little, "Damn. I knew it. She did say she didn't do it either, so why am I even trying?" 

Without even thinking, he picked up a rock and threw it in the water, causing it to ripple forth. He turned around to continue training. That was a complete waste of time, he thought to himself. 

_**"Takumi!"** _

His eyes widen when he heard that same voice. Slowly, he turned around to see the ripples form into something else. He went back to a kneeling position to see a hand waving from the surface of the water. The voice cuffed a mouth, shouting,  ** _"Takumi! Can you hear me?"_**

His amber eyes widen. He blinked and shouted out, "Chloe?" He bit his tongue when he realized how childish he may have sounded. He cringed to himself.

It seemed it didn't matter when she replied, _ **"Takumi! I never thought it actually worked! I was shouting to you for a couple of minutes."** _ The smile on her face shown with happiness. 

He raised his brow when she said that. He leaned forward, asking, "What do you mean?" 

 _ **"When I clicked on the link, I saw you and tried calling out to you, but it seemed you couldn't hear me. I think when you threw that rock, you were able to talk to me."**_   She explained to him in full. He scratched his head when he heard this. 

Then it dawned on him. The first time he did it, he created a ripple effect on the water's surface, and he was able to see her. And when Takumi threw the rock in the water, it also caused it to ripple. He hummed to himself, putting his fingers on his chin. Maybe some other conditions need to be met in order for them to contact each other like this. 

He nodded, "I think there must be some conditions we must follow in order to talk to one another. How were you able to see me?"

The girl hummed to herself. She merely shrugged and said, _**"All I did was clicked on the link with you on it. That's all to it."**_ She scratched her head. 

He nodded to her. Now that he throught about it... did she see him training? 

“D-Did you see anything before I was able to see you?” He asked, somewhat nervous that was clearly visible. 

She only nodded, shrugging.  ** _"I mean, I've been here for quite a while, so yeah. You were shooting those targets."_**

He groan to himself. Great. This girl would completely judge him on his archery skills.

 ** _"I never knew you were that skill with the bow. Hehe! If you were to see me with one, I'd probably shoot myself! Or worse, I'll hit my head with the bow string."_** She laughed as she scratched her head. 

That completely turned his cringe into shock with his eyes widen. He blinked at her with his brows furrowed. He can't believe what she was saying. He then asked slowly, "You've got to be kidding me."

She shook her head with a smile on her face.  _ **"Nah. I never even picked up a bow. You shot that arrow while in mid air! That was fucking badass!"**_

The prince was completely speechless. He didn't even know what to say to this girl. He merely coughed a little and looked to her. "Anyways, do you have any idea how that 'computer' was able to do this?"

A sigh escaped from her lip and her mouth became flat, looking down. She whispered something that he barely heard, which was, **_"Hello darkness, my old friend."_**

"What?" he asked. 

 ** _"Ah! No! Nothing! It's just an online meme that is still pretty trendy."_**   Chloe giggled, sighing to herself, **_"but anyways, no. I haven't found anything. And I will never go to the Dark Web to find out about this situation."_ ** A shiver went up her spine when she said those forbidden words. 

Dark Web? What makes her so scared about this 'Dark Web'? _**"And let's just say, it will want to make you leave the internet once and for all once you hear things about the Dark Web."**_

But isn't she online too? That does not make sense. He said in a skeptical voice, "And yet you're in the internet as you talk to me." He crosses his arm and stared at her. 

 ** _"It's because I'm stupid and a masochist."_   **She deadpanned, shrugging. She sighed, laying her cheek on her hand. 

He couldn't believed what she just said. She's anything but stupid. That doesn't make sense that someone who is well versed in anthology is dumb. 

He simply shook his head, and told him, "Anyways, you said you don't know much about... my series."

Gods, just saying that he's from a fictional world still seemed off. He didn't believed her at first, but then she pulled up an article that explained things about his family really made him cringe. His defeat with Ryoma when they dueled each other. 

Yet she completely ignored those factors. She was more impressed on how he knew vast majority of fighting styles, how he's good with the sword, and the bow. She even said that some articles says he's the most well liked in the fandom. Each word keeps echoing in his mind as each word causes him to blush a little. 

Chloe looked to him, replying with a smile, **_"Yeah, but now since I'm in this situation, I think I should just give up on it."_**

He nearly fell on his butt when this girl said that. What is she even thinking, he thought. "W-what?!"

 ** _"It's unfair that I know you more than you do me. I consider you a friend."_** Friend... for a person she just met, she consider him a friend? That's a little naïve. **_"I know that I did a little research, but those left a sour taste in my mouth. I want to know you through you. Not the internet."_**

He simply nodded, understanding a little bit about it. Guess if he had the power to search her up, it would also be kind of bitter-tasting. Maybe it was also her naïve nature to feel this way, too. 

But it was true about some things. She doesn't know anything, like a retainer, then searched it up. That was a little funny. 

He sighed, slouching his shoulders, but smiled to her. "So what would like to know about me?" It's silly, but he thinks that maybe... JUST maybe she is trustworthy. 

She looked up with her finger on her mouth, humming. Chloe snapped her fingers, and asked, _**"How about your favorite food?"**_

The day goes on, and they continue to talk about many things. As he learned more about her world, she learned things from his world like the Dragon's Vein. She even gushed when she learned that Pegasus and dragons exist. They continued this till the night begins to come again. He stayed here even a little after sunset because he listened to some stories how men can use machines to fly and studying animals helped out with their flight. 

He did say his goodbyes to her, but groaned once he left. He rolled his eyes when he realized that he's going to have an earful with Ryoma. Guess it didn't matter. He smiled while looking back while the lakeside became further and further away. He enjoyed her company.

He can't wait for the sun to rise up at its highest peak.


	4. Chapter 4: I have the Power of God and Anime!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Chloe tries so desperately to win a game of Shogi with Takumi. Then it turned out to be a bust.

"Shogi?" She asked, scratching her hand with her head tilted. “Isn’t that Japanese... or in your case, Hoshidan style chess?” 

Takumi nodded, and showed her a board. All these symbols are all over the place, and she has no idea what any of them means. He said in a matter of fact voice, _ **"I am one of the best shogi players out of my family. I heard it's similar to chess, so I thought we can play together."**_

Sweat rolled down Chloe's cheek. She looked to the side and bit her lip. Something was telling her to tell him the truth. The darkness kept whispering, _'You don't know how to play chess.'_ He then started to explain each piece and their purpose. Nodding, she said, "Ok! Let's play!" She has dug her own grave.

Each piece is set. A sweat dropped onto her pillow when she's looking at the pieces. Takumi already made his move. She was still a little unsure about this portal in her computer. Chloe reached out her hand to her computer screen, and lo and behold, her hand came to the other side of her screen. It still baffles her that this computer can do this. 

It was in an awkward angle, so she reached as best as she can to one of the pieces. Unsure what to do, she of mirrored his movement on her side. He made another move, except with another piece. This is going to be a long game. 

~Later~ 

 ** _"Alright. Your move,"_   **Takumi said as he made another move without hesitation. 

Chloe is regretting every life decisions she made up to this point. Every move he made was fluent and swift as if the prince in front of her is actually Goku fighting a cotton ball. She is being pulverized. 

Maybe she should've also mentioned that she's not the best with strategy games. Like at all. No seriously, last time she played checkers with her best friend's little brother, she was beaten in two minutes flat. That kid did not hold back.

But that doesn't mean she's going to hold back either! Her eyes filled with determination. The odds are against her, but that's not what quitters do! It's all or nothing! "Takumi!" The girl shouted from the bottom of her gut. 

That slightly startled him for a moment. His shoulders jumped and have a confused expression on his face. With a might shout, she exclaimed, "I will defeat you! With the heart of the pieces, I will win. I HAVE THE POWER OF GOD AND ANIME ON MY SIDE!" 

Before he can respond, she smacked a piece to another spot, though her hand was in a pretty awkward spot, and faced him with pride. She held her face full of pride as she waited for his next move. With a sigh, he simply said in a deadpan voice, **_"Checkmate. I win."_**

Her spirit then took the exit route out of her body. He had the most exasperated face she has ever seen. Giggling a little bit, she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. 

“I lost,” she laughed. 

Takumi shook his head to her. He asked, putting his fingers to his temple,  _ **“What the hell was that?”**_

“The power of god and anime?” She said, unsure with a cheeky smile. 

 _ **“I know what you said.”**_ He groaned in frustration.  _ **“But seriously, what the hell?”**_

She could help herself and laughed. “It’s a meme.” She answered bashfully. “They’re just funny little jokes you see online. They are trending in my generation at the moment. I don’t even think they’re going out of style anytime soon.” 

Chloe then took out her phone, scrolling through YouTube and went to the vine. Laughing, she showed Takumi the video, and he had disbelief all over his face. 

She wanted to laugh, but all that came out were giggles of delight. Takumi shook his head and smiled.  ** _“You’re ridiculous. And I knew from a couple of moves that you probably never played chess.”_**

“Yup. I am terribly at strategic games.” She replied, giggling. They ended up talking all day long afterwards.

* * *

A woman with navy blue hair in a ponytail with a spear strapped on her back walked down the hall of a Japanese style castle. She came by one of her partners that work with her. She called out to him, "Oh, Hinata!" Waving towards him, the male with long, messy brown hair up in a tie looked to the woman, "Have you seen Lord Takumi?" 

Shaking his head, he answered her, "Sorry Oboro. I haven't seen Lord Takumi since this morning. Do you need him for something?"

Oboro merely shook her head. "No, I've been worried for him. He'd disappear without a trace every evening and comes back after the sun sets. I'm getting a pretty worried for him." She said, putting her knuckles on her cheek in wonder. She looked to the outside to see that the sun was about to set, and still no sign of him. 

Hinata sighed. Oboro looked to him as he scratched his head, speaking his mind, "But it is weird though. Last I saw him, Lord Takumi was carrying a shogi board with him and headed to the forest. I wonder if he was meeting someone to play."

Something in the woman shook her to the core. She blinked with her mouth agape. Thinking about it, thoughts of another girl swarmed her head. Biting her bottom lip, she growled a little, but her partner could hear it, concerning the poor samurai. 

"W-What if Lord Takumi is seeing a girl? You think it might be... a Nohrian?" She asked, whispering the last part. 

Looking at her skeptically, Hinata sighed, and said, "I don't think that Lord Takumi would even associate himself with a Nohrian. Like his siblings, they're not very fond of those Nohrians. I mean, it could just be a friend."

She hummed to herself. Those thoughts also came into mind. Sighing, she said, "Yeah. I don't think he would think about those thoughts at all. Yeah, he's the one who hates them the-"

"Then again." Hinata hummed to himself while scratching his head, catching Oboro off guard. "He has been pretty secretive about it. I tried asking him about it, and he seemed to dismiss it. I wonder why he's keeping it such a secret."

They both stopped to think about it. No... he couldn't be... could he? It... did connect in a way. Their eyes widen, wondering what they should think about the situation. Yet without them knowing, someone from the shadows heard their conversation. In a deep, male voice, he whispered to himself, "I think I should let Lord Ryoma know about this."


	5. Chapter 5: Here comes a Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi is being followed by someone in the shadows while Takumi sees a crying Chloe in her room. He sees how she copes with her negative emotions while he felt something in him becomes relevant in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... Steven Universe song, but it is very emotionally motivating. This time, it's Takumi's turn to catch Chloe doing something embarrassing. Also, I have no idea about the SU series other than the gems are fighting the diamonds, I like the songs though XD

Takumi walked through the forest to meet this person. He has been doing this for a couple of days. And he doubts that people would even notice that he went missing, so it didn't matter. No one does. (OTHER THAN HINATA AND OBORO BUT I DIGRESS!) 

A man in the shadows watched him as he touched the water. He whispered to himself, "What on earth is he doing?"

He looked beyond the trees to see an image was forming from the ripples of the lake. It was a girl with glasses and her hair parted on her right side. His eyes widen at the sight of this event. A witch, he questioned in his mind. He can't act now. He has to watch before doing anything rash. 

The younger prince looked to the image to only have a look of concern. He tilted his head and asked to himself, "Does she not have her computer on?" He took a closer looked as he fully sees Chloe in a dark room sitting on a Nohrian style bed, but less fancy. She was faced away from him. He wanted to see what's going on. It seemed the portal heard his thoughts, and allowed him to see her face.

His amber eyes widen when he saw her eyes tightly closed, with tears streaming down her eyes. Her glasses were off and she tried to dry her tear stained face with her arm. W-What happened to her? Is she ok? Questions swirled into his mind as he then heard something from her voice.

Her voice was muffled, and soft, but she was clearly whimpering in her cries. She was humming something, but then it turned into a song, _ **"H-Here comes a... a thought... That might alarm me. W-What some-someone had said and h-how it harmed me...**_

 _ **"S-Something I did that ***_ **sighs*** _ **failed to be charming... Things that I said... are suddenly swarming."**_ She was hiccupping those parts. Something inside of the prince was hitting his chest too hard. He wanted to call out to her, to say he's here, but he didn't. He wanted to know what's going to be her next lyrics. 

She breathed in, and sighs out. Taking another, she then sang clearly, her tears were lessening.  ** _"And oh, I'm losing sight. I'm losing touch... All these little things seemed to matter so much, That they confuse me..._**

**_"That I might lost me..._ **

**_"Take a moment and remind yourself, To take a moment to find yourself, if this is how we fall apart."_** Her words, as she looked to her ceiling. Her tears are fading away. It reminded Takumi that Ryoma always told him to meditate when he was having these nightmares. To find yourself, to look at yourself. Takumi was afraid of what that may lay in the depths of his self-conscious. He wanted to cover his ears, and just ignore the song until she was ready to talk to him.

Then she sang something that made his eyes widen,  ** _"But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not."_**

 ** _"It's ok, it's ok, it's ok, it's ok, it's ok. I've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear."_** She then placed her hands on her chest and faced her head down, as if sighing in her song, ** _"I'm here, I'm here, I'm here."_**

**_"And it was just a thought (4x more times), It's ok (4x more times.) We can watch, we can watch, we can watch, we can watch them go by... from here, from here."_ **

Letting out another sigh, she huffed to herself with a determined look on her face. Chloe opened her computer up, and he sees her opening the link to where she can speak to him. Her smile, though small, shown no signs of crying. 

With a joyous smile, she called out, _ **"Takumi!"**_

But his concerned frown didn't fade. That made her blink and tilt her head as if she doesn't know what's wrong. Does she not realize that he saw her crying? Why? He asked himself. 

She tried to smile, but he wasn't convinced that... she wasn't ok, but he still asked, "Are you alright Chloe?" He leaned forward to the lake. 

 _ **"What do you mean? I'm ok, Taku!"**_ Her brown eyes blinked. She closed them, and in an instant, his ambers saw her cringe a little, but then smiled. 

"What do you mean, 'what do I mean?' You were singing that song." He shouted out to her in an angry tone. Chloe's eyes widen when he said that. He knew that face she was making. A face that wanted to run away and hide. Looking to the side, he scoffed. "You were crying. Though it was for a few days I've known you, you're not the type of person who easily gets upset. So... what's wrong?"

Her cheeks glowed red. Chloe clenched her teeth, but she sighed. She shook her head, trying to say, in a shaky voice, ** _"Takumi... I'm ok. I'm alright. Really."_**

The coin just dropped at that moment. W-why wouldn't she... then he saw felt his own shoulders shake. He sighed. No. This is her, not him. He asked her, "I know when someone's hurting, so please. If you hold it in for so long, then you're heart is going to break apart, but it's your choice to-"

Tears were falling down again. Down her cheeks and falling off them. She realized that it was happening, and tried to wipe them again, and tried talking, but they ended up in whimpers and hiccups. Takumi stayed quiet, allowing her to just cry it out. Her breathing didn't calm down, but her words became clearer.

Chloe soon explained, stuttering from all the crying, ** _"I-It was... my job."_** She hiccupped. 

 _ **"I felt everything was getting harder and harder. It was rushed and I froze."** _ Her voice cleared up, explaining.

He was told about how economically important women had become as time has passed. Well, he believed women were pretty strong with how they can fly wyverns and pegasi and **very** few men are able to do the same. Not only that, but in some parts of her world, family don't stick together for too long. They do visit, but once they hit a certain age, the kids become independent and has to live on their own, which is probably the most terrifying thing ever, for education, job opportunities, marriage, making your own families or just going to other places as well. Takumi always wondered what it be like to live outside the castle walls, but he put those thoughts aside and listened to her rant.

She explained to Takumi,  ** _"People there... they yell at each other, and because I froze up, I was yelled at a lot... This is my first job, and they're..."_** Her voice started to tremble. She said it so softly, and some of her words were vague,  ** _"They expect me to do all these... these things! What's the point of training me when I can't even think for myself!"_**

Chloe stopped talking for a little while. His eyes widen. He remembered how he had many thoughts in his mind that he couldn't control. His insecurities and doubts. Everything... made sense now.

"This is your first time doing it, right?" he asked, looking to the water's reflective surface. Behind those tears, he was able to see her brown eyes, looking to him, nodding. "It's ok because everything is scary at first, and it's frustrating, I know, but don't give up. Just keep trying."

She looked down, trembling. She merely nodded, her lips in a straight line. He doesn't know what to do. All he could do was to take off his glove and reach out his hand to her, telling her, "hold on to me. Just... hold."

Obeying him, she grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze. Her hand, he thought in his mind, is just like a twig. Her slender hand weren't too strong, and if he tried hard enough, he can probably snap it in two. Yet her hand was still warm. Her tears stopped falling. 

It couldn't be ignored anymore. It was selfish, yes, but it's hard to not see him in her eyes. Doubt of doing something to meet someone's expectation. There's only one difference between them though. He kept trying his best to meet those expectations. She rather give up so no one would expect more. 

He said again, "You'll be ok."

The man in the shadows sees this happening. It's like they understand each other in a personal level. Does this sorceress know him? He went back, quietly without detection. He exited out of the forest and wondered whether to tell his mast or not... maybe more research will do. "My Lord can wait. I need more information."


	6. Chapter 6: My World: Part l - The world of light, Hoshido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi decided to do something nice for Chloè. Chloè had a rough day, so she decided that she wanted to go to Hoshido. He thought it was great, so Takumi took Chloe by the hand and pulled her closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -Spoilers for chapter 6 and Revelations  
> -Family feels  
> -Character development  
> -Reference to Family problems.  
> -Bunch on rage/bunch of feels  
> -Long ass chapter

Takumi looked to the clear lake to touch it again. If Chloè doesn't come before the sun was completely up, he's gonna leave. It's not like he's hoping for her to come... but then again, she's not that bad to talk to. He shot an arrow and looked back to the lake again. 

He never knew that people knew about his disappearances, which really made him nervous. He remembered it clearly. His big brother, Ryoma, caught him one day, asking where he has been for the past three weeks. Should he tell him that he has been talking to a girl from another dimension that basically knows everything about him?

...

Yeah... That's not a really good idea. In fact, if Ryoma acted anything like Takumi, then he would suspect her in being a spy for Nohr. Then again, Ryoma is a lot more trustworthy than Takumi. He should've known his retainers would be concerned for him.

Maybe he should explain to them about her. Not in full detail where there's a mystical portal somewhere in the middle of this forest that takes you to another dimension. He knew Hinata would instantly believe him, but Oboro would be suspicious of her. He doesn't blame her because he was suspicious at first, too. Not only that, but those damn Nohrians took her parents away at a young age. 

Gods, he just imagined it. Oboro snarling at poor Chloè, (especially after her breakdown yesterday), she would be scared out of her mind and Hinata would try to stop Oboro with her demon face. 

That made a shiver ran up his spine. Thank Gods that he told Ryoma he just trains, but he warned Takumi to not stay after sunset as he usually does. That would be... hard. It's so easy to talk to her. She asks questions, and she answers his. She made it so easy to lose track of time.

"Maybe being here was a bad idea." He said to himself, rubbing his head. She's not appearing either, and he only sees her room after he tapped the water. She did say that she had her job, but he hoped that she isn't working late. Then again, he did come earlier than usual.

He just hoped that Chloè will show. Takumi looked over to the package he has for her. It's pretty traditional to give people gifts, even if you don't like them. He doesn't know if that's something that she does or the people of that world, but it doesn't matter. It's not like he's going to expect her to get him anything. 

Pulling on the string of his Yumi, an arrow appeared that glowed an aqua green hue. He was about to shoot it to oblivion, but then a low groan made him lose his focus. He shot the arrow and it completely went off to another direction. 

He was about to curse himself, but something told him not to. He looked to the water. He saw Chloe, all dirtied up with some sort of brown grime... TAKING OFF HER CLOTHES!

Automatically, Takumi backed himself to a tree, making a thud sound. His face flushed and completely red. He hid his eyes behind his hands and screeched. My Gods! What did he just witnessed?! He did not need to see that!

It's not that she had a bad body. In fact, her stomach is pretty thin compared to people she told him about in America. And her black hair that fell upon her soft skin. Her breasts are-

NO! He. Is. Not. A. PERVERT! 

He vigorously shook his head to get rid of those thoughts that were plaguing his mind. He was going to wait it out so he doesn't have to see any more embarrassing images of her. 

The door opened and closed. Takumi warily went to the pool of water to see if the close is clear. He gave a shaky sigh when he saw that she wasn't there. A bead of sweat ran through his face and wiped it off his forehead. Thank the Gods that she didn't turn on her computer, or else he would've been in big trouble. 

Ten minutes later, he heard the door opening, but instead of a naked Chloè, he saw her black hair wet and wearing something else. She hopped on the bed and went to her computer. 

Chloè suddenly came upon the water's surface with a big smile on her face. _ **"Hey, Takumi! How are you doing?"**_

He noticed that her eyes looked a little droopy. She seemed very exhausted. Maybe this could cheer her up a little.

Shaking his head, he merely just said to her, "Here. I thought you may like it. It's something traditional we give gifts to people in Hoshido ... Well, Japan in your case."

Reaching out to it, Chloè grasped on the package and he saw her eyes widen. She held it up, revealing a hombre shade of white, orange, and dark orange, almost like a marmalade tone. There was autumn leaves design on them, too. She couldn't believe her eyes. There was still something in there, she must've noticed from the surprised after feeling the weight of the wrapping.

He smiled when he heard her gasp out loud. She covered her mouth with her hands. 

 _ **"You did not."** _ She replied. Chloe looked at him and blinked with wide eyes. Her smile made him proud.

The prince couldn't help but smirk at her response. He nodded his head and crossed his arms with pride. He smirked and said, "I thought you might like it. You're really interested in Hoshidan and Japanese anthology, so I had one of my retainers make it-"

She gawked at him, making him pause. She started laughing out of astonishment. **_"No way! Your retainers made this?! What the actual fuck?! It's so nice and silky, and pretty!"_**

Wow. He never saw her freak out like this before. He felt his cheeks get a little warm for no reason. He scratched his cheek a little in embarrassment. He doesn't understand why because his retainer, Oboro, made it. He felt himself cringe from taking the spotlight out of his own retainer, and close friend.

 ** _"Thank you so much, Takumi!"_ ** His mouth went into a thin line. **_"And I have to thank your retainer, too! They must be really talented if they were to make the kimono this pretty. You're really lucky to have someone doing this for you."_**

He nodded. Well, he should be proud of his retainer, though. Oboro is quite amazing when it came to sewing. Heh. He had no idea why he got so embarrassed for. He has an amazing friend. 

_**"Hey Takumi, how about I visit Hoshido? I want to see what's it's like there while wearing this kimono!** _

_**"... even though I may have the idea."**_ She asked while scratching her cheek, even though her eyes were glittering and smiling the biggest smile. 

It made him somewhat happy that she asked that. He took pride in his country, but he didn't show it. He merely shrugged and answered with a small smirk, "Sure, why not? I can also make you some miso soup."

She smiled brightly at him. Her facial expression became a lot happier. Was she really that stressed at work? 

His thoughts were interrupted when she left the waters of the reflection pool. He heard ruffling and a few things snapping. It was only a few minutes, she came back, in the kimono and wearing makeup.

He smiled and reached his hand out to her. Her hand came from the pool of water and grabbed his hand. He grasped on and started to pull. 

To both of their surprise, she slipped easily out of the portal like silk. Since they both didn't expect it, and no pullback (or friction), Chloè felt like she was being thrown at him. She saw his eyes were wide with surprise as well. 

Uh-Oh. She closed her eyes and scrunched her face to prepare for impact. 

***BOOM!***

A cloud of dust, sand, and dirt covered swirled around them. She felt something really hard on her face and wrapped by two flexible cement blocks. She opened her eyes to see the said cement blocks were arms... and her face is on a chest.

She felt it. A moment of pause when her hands on his chest, squeezing it gently to feel it. He asked in a gruff, stoic voice, "You ok, Chloe?"

 _"HOLY FUCK, HE'S RIPPED!"_ She screeched in her mind. Instead of saying that, she said gently with a shy smile, "I-I'm fine. Sorry about that. h-hehe..."

She slowly went up from his chest and dust off some of the remaining dirt off her. He also got up and did the same. He laughed a little as he walked a little closer to her. His smile is freaking joyful! She CAN'T!

Chloe was all stiff and his closeness was freaking her out. She ended up jumping out of his reach while shouting out, "Alright! Let's get going! March!" She turned heels quickly and started walking the other direction, away from Takumi. 

"Ahem. Chloè. It's this way." He coughed as he pointed the other way. 

The raven head jumped at the moment he said that and said in a nervous voice and her face red. "R-Right! Lead the way!"

Before she gave Takumi the chance to even talk, Chloè started to walk to the direction where he pointed at. He was getting a little suspicious of her. He needed to keep an eye on her.

While on the slow and silent walk, Chloè was freaking the fuck out internally, screeching in her mind what just happened a few minutes ago. She was afraid that Takumi would've noticed by now because her face was away from him to the point she was staring behind them, and if it was, then that be the HUGEST giveaway ever! Because of those baggy clothes, you can't even tell that Takumi had fucking abs, muscles, and a hard chest! Her heart is racing because she never been that close to a hot guy like that, let alone a hot anime/video game male character like this! And his personality really took the hotness level over 9000! 

* * *

After a twenty minute, and awkward, walk later, they finally arrived at Shirasagi Castle Town. Instantly, people were crowding the streets while they wear their kimonos and traditional wear. This looked more like a festival than an actual town! Her eyes sparkled while looking at the town. 

She couldn't help but squeal and clasp her hands together with her eyes glittering with excitement. She always wanted to go to Japan. It was like her wish was coming true! 

Takumi smiled to see her excited. "It really is nice here. There are also games you get to play, too."

She gaped for a moment. " _Did I break her brain?"_ he asked in his mind. He was about to grab her shoulder to snap out of it until she started booking it! He would tell you that there was only a smoke cloud of her outline was there and she was... 50 yards away from him. He blinked. He never knew anyone would go that fast.

She pointed to each stand and talked to the people with the biggest, dumbest grin on her face. Everyone was being so nice to her. That actually surprised Takumi because of a couple days ago when-

"Takumi!" Chloè interrupted his thought process. A shocked expression went to his face. "They have so much deep fried fish! And dango! And mochi!" Her hands were waving back and forth to him. 

Why was he getting upset for? This should be a fun time for the both of them. He'll worry about it later. She then took his hand and start dragging him around. He would've been pissed off, but seeing her smile like that, he couldn't help but laugh at well. 

Meanwhile, two royal guards were wandering the town because they needed supplies back to the castle. They got some bags and looked around to see if there's anything else they needed from this trip. 

A brunette, Hinata was his name, asked the female guard with navy blue hair, "Anyways, have you seen Lord Takumi today? I haven't seen him in the castle lately."

"Well, this morning, I did." She answered him. Hinata looked at her with surprised eyes, but continued to speak, "Yeah, he was asking me about the latest kimono I was working on. He merely took it and rushed out of the castle in an instant. I told Lord Ryoma about the situation, but he said we should ask Lord Takumi since we're pretty close to him."

There was a slight pause between the two other than the people's chattering and the zori* tapping the ground  
(*Zori- Japanese sandals)

Rushed footsteps went passed them. Laughing came from the mouths of two people. Oboro and Hinata recognized one of them. They looked in the direction of the laughing.

Oboro's eyes widen. Hinata saw a girl with a cute girl with black hair and brown eyes wearing glasses. Her kimono was pretty cute as well. White fading into orange to red. It looked really nice on her, but he could've pinpointed the other person's laughing before they went back to the barrage of people.

That's when his partner started running herself. He stopped her before she went any further and asked, "Oboro! What's the matter?"

"That girl!" She shouted, looking to Hinata with a determined look, "She's wearing that same kimono that Lord Takumi got from me! We have to follow her!" 

His eyes widen. Hinata looked back at the crowd of people, but he can see her clearly now. Not only that, but he found the same hairstyle that his Lord wears! "I see Takumi! C'mon! Let's go!"

Chloè dragged Takumi along to every stand. She was asking him questions when she didn't recognize anything, which made him really proud to explain to her. Usually, when people witness a culture shock, they stay silent and tried to make sense of it all. Chloè just kept asking questions after questions. It got pretty annoying, and he just wanted to be silent sometimes, but she said she always dreamed of going to Japan and wanted to know everything. 

It wasn't bad talking about himself, so he shouldn't really be complaining. 

"So, Takumi." She looked back at him. He wanted to sigh, but he braced himself for another simple question. "What's your family like?" 

"Hm?" he hummed. Even though she had a smile on her face, her voice and eyes were serious, he saw. 

 "I kept hearing a lot about your siblings. I've been hearing about them a lot in the town. So I've been pretty curious." She explained, her eyes curious and wandering. She looked down and whispered something he couldn't make out. He was about to ask, but then she shook her head and laughed, "Never mind me! So... your family!"

 He was about to ask, but it seemed that she didn't want to talk about it. Shrugging it off, he explained, "Well, Sakura is my younger sister. She's the sweetest person you'll ever meet. My sister is willing to save the lives of her enemies as well. Soft-spoken, kind, gentle. Sakura is like the cute bud in the family."

Chloè smiled at him, making him smile. "Then there's my big sister Hinoka. Ya know, the one about the Hinoki tree? She's strong-willed and caring. She's very brave when it comes to her family members..." Takumi paused, making Chloè blink. She tilted her head in wonder while Takumi felt really bad. He wanted to talk about his big brother, but he felt like something was stopping him. His voice just got stuck in his throat. 

Chloè’s eyes looked like she pieced it together, remembering the video Takumi referenced a few minutes ago. She then blurted out without thinking, "You mean the one that's dressed up as a lobster?"

"Wha-?" Takumi just blinked. His cheeks just puffed up and his closed his eyes. His shoulders were shivering. Maybe saying that was a bad idea, was her first thought since she did just insult his brother. But then a giggle came silently from his mouth. Her eyes widen. He thought that was funny?

Then a full blown laughter came. They both didn't care about the onlookers of the area. She couldn't help but laugh, too. "W-What!" He wheezed. "A lobster?!" A tear nearly went out of his eyes as he couldn't breathe. 

"Yeah!" She laughed, saying in a high pitch voice she couldn't control, "He looks like a lobster. It's so red!"

They both couldn't believe what she just said. They laughed for a moment, but Chloè grabbed him by the hand and said, "C'mon I'm still a little hungry. We should have miso soup!" 

She started dragging him as they still were laughing. 

"Milord!"

"Lord Takumi!"

Two voices were from behind were shouting. Both Takumi and Chloè looked behind them. It seemed that Takumi recognized them because he turned around and said, "Oboro, Hinata. What are you two doing here?"

The female stopped in front of Takumi and explained, "We were looking for you, Lord Takumi. Where have you been?"

"Oh, I'm just showing someone around. This is Chloé." He introduced his retainers to her. They just looked at her, making her shrink a little, but at least Hinata gave her a smile. "Chloé. These are my retainers. This is Hinata. He's a samurai."

"Nice to meet! Glad to be at your service!"

 _Samurai?_ Chloé questioned in her mind. _But he doesn't look like a samurai."_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Takumi as he introduced the female of the two. "And this is Oboro. She's the one who made the kimono for you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Chloé."

Chloé’s eyes widen. This woman was the one who made this? She came up to her and held her hands. "Thank you so much! This is so beautiful! I never saw such artisan work like this before!"

Oboro's eyes widen for a moment but then blush a little. "Thank you! I take pride in being a seamstress, especially for my lord Takumi." She smiled back. Before Chloe could speak again, she asked, "So, Chloé, I never seen you around here before, and I doubt Chloé is a Hoshidan name, so what country are you from? I doubt you're also a Nohrian too because... you know."

"Oh yeah! And you don't have that tan of skin, too.” 

Chloé tilted her head in confusion. "Wait a moment. What do you mean by the 'you know' part?"

Takumi paused after Oboro's question as his retainers are explaining about the war that's going on. How on earth are they going to explain the whole portal to another dimension to his retainers? He was freaking the fuck out. 

As Takumi was contemplating about the situation he and Chloé are in, but she looked to the ground. "Corrin didn't choose any side?"

Oboro nodded, she continued. "I... I just can't believe that bastard! His mother died in front of him! Wouldn't it be obvious for him to choose ours!"

"Oboro." Hinata sighed. He wanted to calm her down but doesn't know how. 

"But you're asking one person to choose one over the other? I mean, if you had to choose a family who raised you for most of your life and your birth family who you barely knew, who would you choose?"

Oboro just glared at her, making Chloè wondered what she did wrong. Her heartbeat overcame the raven-haired girl while Takumi sighed, and took her by the hand. "Chloè, I think that's enough for now."

Takumi's eyes widen when he felt her hand shaking. Was she scared? She sighed, and said in a shaky voice, "S-sorry about that. I'm just... a little tired."

Oboro continued to glare at her but calmed down as well because she sees her Lord was holding her hand. "I'm sorry, too. Guess the thinking about... that traitor... really got on my nerves." She answered her regrettably. 

"It's fine. I know how it's like to feel betrayed." Takumi felt Chloé clutch his hand tightly. She sighed.

Hinata shouted, "Alright! Since we're all here, let's have fun!" He walked in front of everyone and said, "Since you're Lord Takumi's guest, we should show you around the castle. C'mon, Oboro!"

He then started to run, grabbing Oboro's hand. "W-Wait! Hold on Hinata! Not so fast!" 

Takumi looked back to Chloè, who had a somber smile. "You alright, Chloé?"

"Yeah." She nodded. With a shaky voice, she changed the subject and said, "C'mon. Let's hurry before we'll be left behind!" 

"Alright." He said reluctantly. With their hands together, she walked forward with him in silence. 

They arrived at the castle without a sound. Oboro was afraid that she would've snapped at the girl with her Lord in fear that she would do something that he doesn't approve. Chloè sighed as they all enter the castle. 

Suddenly, someone appeared in front of them in front of her eyes. Chloè screeched, jumping in Takumi's arms. "WHAT THE FUCK!?'

"Saizo!" Takumi shouted, frightened from the sudden appearance and Chloe jumping on him. 

"Lord Takumi." The grumpy looking ninja, in Chloe's mind, said. "Lord Ryoma had sent me a message to be sure not to be out late at night for now on."

"O-ok. Thank you, Saizo." Takumi stuttered, not really caring about his words, but more on his heart almost escaping his chest from that fright. 

The ninja nodded, but he stared at Chloè. More like glaring at her. She was the only one who noticed it and gulped. She gripped on Takumi for her life. Takumi must've noticed her shudder because Saizo saw that he looked to her. 

He shouldn't be here any longer or else they would get suspicious. He disappeared, noting the same girl he saw from the reflection pool. 

Chloè was still gripping on Takumi and he had to gently nudge her off to get her off of him.

“Jesus, motherfucking-“ she whispered to herself. She then looked to the others and screeched, “Who was that?”

 Hinata smiled to her and answered, “That was Saizo. He’s one of Lord Ryoma’s retainers. Kagero is his other retainer.” 

“So two ninja retainers?” She asked out of curiosity. 

Takumi nodded. He answered, “Yeah, Hoshido is a really great place to live. Nohr on the other hand,” Chloé heard him hissed the last part. 

“Takumi?” 

She saw him shake and looked gently to her. “It’s nothing. C’mon, Chloé. Let’s give you that tour of the castle.” 

She only nodded. Was it really that hard to wrap his head around Corrin’s betrayal? What if he thought if he chose any side, either his adoptive family would die or... or Takumi and his family. That made her stomach drop at the thought of such an outcome. She knew how Takumi feels about Corrin’s betrayal, but she’s happy that he at least didn’t choose Nohr. 

The big castle was like a maze. Much to Oboro’s displeasure, she even talked about the special training hall. Chloè then started to him a tune to make things seem more interesting. 

“Oh yeah,” she interrupted her song, “Where’s your big brother Ryoma? Shouldn’t we have seen him?” 

Takumi looked at her with a slight distaste, making her wonder what she did wrong. He sighed, answering, “No. He’s out doing to check the Fire Tribe to see if they’re alright. He won’t be back till a few days.” 

Something inside of her clicked. Oh shit, do they hate each other? She bit her lips in wonder. 

“Oh wow, it’s getting pretty late,” Hinata replied as he sees the sun setting.

She then remembered something when her eyes widen. She looked to Oboro and Hinata as they conversed with each other. She slowly took out her smartphone and her eyes widen. “Shit,” she whispered in a hushed tone. “Takumi! I need to get going!” 

His own eyes widen. Oh now, it was getting late! “Say, you two watch the fort while I take Chloè back! Alright, see ya!” 

Chloe and Takumi didn’t give the two a chance to speak out their two cents. They were left dumbfounded as they looked at the two running away. 

“You think-“ 

“Yup. She must be.” Hinata looked forward with a serious face.

Oboro gave a scowl, “that Nohrian Scum.”


End file.
